


the one where steve cries over every disney movie

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“You’ve never seen a Disney movie before?”</i>  Steve hadn’t realized that was such a big deal until Peter had steered him into the living room, disappeared for nearly half an hour, and returned with a massive armful of DVDs and a large bowl of popcorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where steve cries over every disney movie

 “You’ve never seen a Disney movie before?”

 

Steve shakes his head, and Peter’s whole body sags for a moment before he narrows his eyes at Steve.  Steve swallows uncomfortably until Peter suddenly jumps from his stool at the island, comes around, and grabs Steve’s wrist.  “Come on,” he says, yanking Steve out of the kitchen.  The super soldier follows him in silence to the living room, where Peter shoves him toward the couch before disappearing.

 

Steve sighs and searches his pockets for his phone.  _Help,_ he texts Tony before settling into the couch.  When Peter returns, Tony is trailing after him, looking confused.  “What’s up?” he queries, watching Peter dump a pile of movies in front of the television after settling a large bowl of popcorn in Steve’s lap.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on,” he whispers to Tony, who sits next to him and instinctively leans toward him.  Steve lifts an arm to drape around Tony’s shoulders, and they watch Peter curiously as he rifles through the DVDs before letting out an exclamation and popping one in.

 

“Okay, we’re going to start with _Bambi_.”

 

“Is that good?” Steve asks uncertainly.

 

Tony smirks.  “It’s wonderful.  You’ll love it,” he promises, and Steve nods.

 

Tony shrieks some time later when Steve suddenly tosses him to the other end of the couch.  He tries his hardest not to burst into laughter when he looks over and Steve’s lower lip is trembling, his blue eyes filled with tears.  “I hate you,” he says shakily, flicking his gaze back to the screen.

 

“Baby,” Tony coos, carefully moving back over.  Steve shakes his head, staring at the screen, and Peter turns away, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.  “Steve,” he tries again, reaching out, and Steve crumbles, erupting into hysterical sobs and incoherent speech.  Tony catches something about the world not being fair and hating Tony, and so he just nods and folds Steve away in his arms, glaring angrily at Peter.

 

When that’s over, Steve pushes away from Tony and leaves the room.  “Nice going, Parker,” Tony snaps, but Peter just shrugs.

 

“He’ll be back.  He totally loved Thumper and Flower.”

 

“Still.  That was horrible.”

 

“You’re the one who told him it was great!”

 

“What’s next?”  They both look over at Steve’s dejected voice, and Tony breaks, frowning and getting up off the couch.

 

“Sweetie, they’re not all like that.  Peter is just an asshole for showing that one first.”

 

“I’m not very fond of you right now,” Steve says tightly, and Tony takes the hint, backing away.

 

“Next up is _Beauty and the Beast_ ,” Peter says as he kneels in front of the television.

 

“This one you’ll like; I promise,” Tony says softly, coaxing Steve back over to the couch.  Turns out, Steve is immensely terrified by the Beast after his first appearance, and he spends the movie clutching Tony and shaking.  He only comes out when the Beast transforms, but, even then, he still looks skeptical.

 

“I’m gonna go make some cocoa,” he mumbles when they finish, and the two men watch him walk out warily.

 

“This is terrible,” Peter says with a frown.

 

“Please tell me you have something nice up next.”

 

“Uh… how about _Cinderella_?  That’s not too horrible.”

 

“No, wait til later tonight for that because I have this strange feeling he’s going to ask me to dance halfway through that.  What about _Tarzan_?  That’s friendly enough.”

 

Peter blinks suddenly, looking toward the doorway.  “Is he…” Peter trails off, smirking, “Tony, he’s talking to the silverware.”

 

“What?”  Sure enough, Steve is having a full blown conversation with the different items in the kitchen while he makes his cocoa.  “Oh God,” he sighs, “Maybe we shouldn’t watch _Tarzan_.  He might drag us to the zoo and try to make friends with the monkeys.”

 

Which Steve does.

 

Their marathon is postponed until the next day as Steve is mortified with the reaction the monkeys gave him when he continually tried to talk and interact with them.  When they start up the next day, though, Tony steadfastly refuses, wriggling out of Steve’s grasp several times, and heading down to his lab.  He doesn’t think he can bear another day of Steve crying and hiding.

 

He’s just managed to forget the look on Steve’s face when Bambi’s mother died when the super soldier presents himself via phone, sobbing hysterically.  Tony can barely understand him, and so he trudges upstairs to where Peter is curled into the fetal position and shielding himself with a pillow.  “I’m sorry!” he screams, “I forgot Mufasa died!”

 

And Tony just sighs and leaves Steve to attack Peter.

 

“Okay, okay,” Peter says, peering out from behind his pillow when Steve retreats to sulk in the corner of the other couch, “We’re gonna watch _Jungle Book_.  I’m fairly certain no one dies and everything turns out happily, okay?”  Steve just glares.

 

And then disappears for two hours once they’re finished, coming back only when he’s memorized _Bare Necessities_ and spends the rest of the day in between movies singing it loudly.  When they watch _Sleeping Beauty_ , Steve is entranced until Maleficent turns into a dragon and he proclaims loudly, “Holy shit, is that what happens to women when they’re angry?  Peter,” and Peter turns to him cautiously, ready for another attack, “Is that why Natasha’s superhero name is Black Widow?”

 

“ _What_?”

 

“Oh my God, she turns into a spider when she’s angry, doesn’t she?”

 

“For Christ’s sake, Steve.”

 

And Steve doesn’t say anything else after that until _Pinocchio_ , to which he runs from the room as soon as it finishes and bursts into Tony’s lab.  “What color is the sky?” he asks immediately.

 

Tony cocks his head and replies smartly, “Purple.”

 

Steve gets close to his face and stares at his nose, and Tony sighs.  “Wait a minute,” Steve says after a moment, “Your nose isn’t growing, which means you aren’t lying.  Okay.  Are you a Martian?”

 

Tony smirks.  “Yes.”

 

Steve’s eyes blow wide, and he runs back upstairs.  Tony takes the rest of the day telling Steve lies and terrifying him, and Peter is seriously starting to regret his decision to introduce Steve to Disney.  They watch _Pocahontas_ and _Mulan_ back-to-back with no real problems, as Steve loves each of them equally, though Peter notices he seems quite upset throughout _Mulan_.  When he asks about this, Steve just shrugs, “She reminds me of Peggy.”

 

“Why don’t you go convince Tony to watch _Fox and the Hound_ with us?  I think he’d like it.”

 

Steve disappears for a good hour, and Peter rolls his eyes when he returns with Tony, who’s looking quite pleased and has sex hair.  That’s ruined almost immediately, though, and Tony threatens to destroy everything good in Peter’s life when Steve starts crying again.

 

“One more, okay?” Peter says when they finish up with dinner.  “ _Cinderella_.”  He looks directly at Tony when he says this, and Tony groans when his prediction comes true, though at the end of the movie, when Steve and he retire to their room, and Steve fiddles with the record player.

 

“It’s midnight, pumpkin,” Tony jokes when they finish dancing, and he forces Steve to retreat to their bed.  Steve folds him away in his arms, one hand carding lazily through Tony’s black hair.  “So, how are you enjoying the marathon so far?”

 

“It’s really sad,” Steve comments softly, “I mean, they all have happy endings, but I don’t think I’ve ever cried so much in so little time.”

 

“Yea, that’s how I felt when my mom sat me down to watch _Bambi_ and _Lion King_ back-to-back.  _That_ was a fun experience.  Just wait, I saw some of the ones Peter has planned for tomorrow, and I think you’ll enjoy them.”

 

It appears Peter had a female-driven day planned.  He recruits Natasha, Pepper, and Jane to sit with Steve, who looks at them in fear before turning his gaze back to Peter.  “I’m scared.”

 

“Oh, what have you done to him?” Jane says, glaring at Peter.

 

“We watched _Bambi_ first.”

 

After _The Little Mermaid_ , they have an hour long discussion about whether or not mermaids are real because Steve is absolutely convinced, and then Tony pokes his head in halfway through _Snow White_ eating an apple, and Steve screams.  They break after _Lady and the Tramp_ for dinner, in which, to Peter’s _great surprise_ , Steve demands they have a pasta dinner.  He cooks spaghetti, and Tony throws a chunk of bread at him when he tries to reenact the scene.  After dinner is _Alice in Wonderland_ , which Tony happily joins them for, laughing throughout the entire thing at Steve’s absurd questions and horrified expression.

 

And then Peter pops in _Hercules_.

 

“Hold on,” Jane says, searching for her phone.  “Hey babe,” she says after a moment, “Meet me in the living room?  I have something I want to show you.”  Fifteen minutes later, Thor shows up, looking extremely curious.  Tony falls onto the floor in a fit of giggles as Peter snorts and goes to put the DVD in.

 

“Stop being obnoxious,” Steve sighs, pulling Tony onto his lap and tucking his chin over his shoulder.  Tony just smiles happily and relaxes into Steve’s body, pushing his chin away and snuggling into the crook of his neck.

 

They spend the next hour or so gasping for breath as Thor shouts about how this is a movie of his life and gets so close to the screen that Steve has to throw pillows at him so that he can see.  Thor can’t sit still, and he paces about the room or stands for a few minutes at a time, and, when they finish, Tony has been laughing so hard, he can’t walk.

 

The next morning, Peter walks into the living room to find every Avenger, Pepper, Jane, Betty, Nick, and Coulson squished onto the couches; Thor is pacing behind them.  “Ah, Parker!” he exclaims loudly when Peter enters, confused.  “You must show them that—that— _thing_ that you showed us yesterday!  They need to see this!”

 

Peter rubs his face tiredly, and he can just see Tony biting back a grin from between his fingers.  “I hate you, Stark,” he says as he makes his way over to the television.

 

“You’re the one that had this bright idea.”

 

Thor forces them to watch _Hercules_ twice before Nick threatens to send him back to Asgard with no hope of return, and then Peter finally switches over to _Wall-E_.  When they break after that, Steve is nowhere to be found.  When Tony checks his lab, it’s to find Steve looking over his robots and talking to them softly.  Natasha makes fish for dinner, and then Peter puts on _Finding Nemo_ , and Steve is sick in the bathroom, sobbing about how he hates himself, and it takes two hours of soft words and rough touches before Tony can get him back into the living room.  And then Peter has the audacity to play _Monsters Inc_.

 

“I will end you,” Tony says the next morning, to which Peter chuckles.

 

“You look a little tired, Stark.”

 

“You try sleeping when Steve freaking Rogers is whimpering and staring at the closet all night long.  Let’s not forget how Thor burst out of it halfway through the night, and Steve fell off the bed screaming.  He actually hid _under_ the bed until Thor reminded him there were under-the-bed monsters, too, just not in the movie.  I spent three hours with him in the bathroom because he refused to go back in the room.  And when I finally got him to go back, he made us sleep with the lights on and the closet door open.  It was horrible.”  Peter can barely breathe as he collapses to the couch, laughing hysterically.  “Seriously, though, what the hell are we watching today?”

 

“Only one.  _Winnie the Pooh_.”

 

“Thank God.”

 

Tony doesn’t stick around, but he doesn’t need to.  After it finishes, Steve asks Peter to play it again.  “You don’t have to stay.  And Peter, thanks for showing me all of these.  I had a really fun time.”

 

“No problem, Steve.  Anytime you have a 21st century question, just let me know.”

 

Steve doesn’t correct him that most of the movies were made _before_ the 21 st century, but Peter assumes it’s because he’s entranced by the honey-loving bear again.


End file.
